Disney Resort Report
Disney Resort Report April 10th 2003 1/3 Nothing seems impossible. Disney, oh sweet Disney. Sweet innocent Disney. Sorry. You may or may not know that Disney had an island. An island that used to be a fun place to be. Many would look back today and call it innocent Disney. Some would name it the sweetest island, the sweetest resort to be camping out on. An island? You may ask. Yes, an island. In 2003, I went back to revisit the island. It took a lot of effort to even get near the truths about the island. Many old residents told me that the place had been abandoned, I was shocked at this point. “Why would an island be abandoned?” It seemed oblivious at the time, and I didn’t think much of it. Someone told me that the island was 300 feet south, apparently. I took his word for it but had to find out some information on my own. I’m not stupid and I weren’t back then either. I had to make sure that the words and information coming from others needs evidence. I needed confirmation on whether or not it’s true what they say about the island. Having to get myself a boat and then realising that the boat wouldn’t be able to get any near the island; I stopped trying. After a lot of hard thinking and deep thoughts, I got my answer. It was rather swimming there or taking some kind of cruise ship down there. We all knew at the time that the cruise ship wasn’t possible. No boats or ships have an en-route for that island. I remember in the 90’s, they had a perfect cruise ship and it would drop families and friends off at a great looking island. I gathered some gear: Submerge masks, goggles, air tanks. Yes, we wanted to go deep sea diving in the murky waters far towards the island. We found some images online, it was about the island’s waters and difference in colours. It was evident to know that people had swam before. There were stories being told by others. Old tales from old visitors, everything built up to the same old story. The island was a great place to be… With my three friends holding the gear ready, we could see nothing but fog in the distance. The weather wasn’t great to go swimming in but it was our only chance of being able to swim to the island. Patrol guards from the Disney resort were scouting the areas around the park. Our idea was to travel from one side of the park and swim forwards for a long amount of time. Eventually we believed that we’d make it there, somewhere at a breaching point of the island. It was rather sink or swim, they had told me. I stopped for a while as my friends lowered themselves into the ocean’s abyss. Below us was nothing but sea weed, I could just about see some of the sea weed tangling on my friend’s feet from underneath the thick layer of water. The waters near the park were pretty clear but we had thought that the ones near the island would be murky. My friends told me that the place might as well be abandoned, they joked about that. They also mentioned that the waters are pretty dangerous. Something about gators and bacterial waters, infected waters? This didn’t sound like a good idea anymore. Although, we still went for it regardless to the hazards told of. After some time, we had reached the island. I couldn’t help but notice the disgraceful docks to stare us in the face as we looked through the fog. Onwards from that, I could see strange looking figures, small ones. They were just sitting on the tree tops and staring down at us like we were food to them. My friend mentioned that he heard squawking in the distance and a horrifying scream coming from the fog in-front of us. As I reached onto the broken wooden docks, I pulled myself up as it had taken a lot of weight off me. I pulled myself up to the top of the docks and offered help to my friends. Pulling one by one, we managed to reach the steep hill keeping the island at a dangerous level to climb. The hill weren’t really that big, it was a slight hill with overgrown plants and dangerous nettles. As I reached for something to grab, I had to have gone and pulled something sharp. My hands stung from the climb, hidden nettles stinging us with every grip we could find. “Ah...” I’d scream. The pain was pretty severe and the short climb had been pretty brutal. It may have well been our fault for taking the wrong side of the island to ascend to breaching point but nonetheless we had managed to get up there. We went onto to ignore the pain from our unfriendly welcome and pushed forwards to explore the place. Direction towards the left of us, we could see nothing but broken old shacks. Wooden beams that had fallen and looked too ripped out from the ground. Half of a celling falling apart above what looked to be a stable wooden floor. There were old signs and banners that were also torn down. Many of the bricks and materials were rather rusty, torn or destroyed. Cracked walls, cracked ceilings. It was all too much to handle. A beautiful island that was thought to be a Disney island, a magical place to be. What a lie, this place has really gone downhill…. Everything is like some from old ruins, broken down houses and hotel rooms. Many of the flooring in some of the buildings stank of bad rumours’ and the strange sounds coming from around us was pretty riveting. As we searched some of the old shacks, we split up from each-other. Many of us were eager to snap some photos of the buildings; the exterior and the interior. We all wanted to have our own images for our own blogs and our own personal albums. The sounds from outside sounded closer than before, trees rattling violently outside. It was rather the strong winds causing this terrifying experience or just some kind of animals. As I entered what I believed to be an old aquarium, I found something I wish I hadn’t. Stored away in a near-by cellar, I found several locked doors and trash littered all over the flooring. Most of my pathways were rather blocked by rubble or just rusty old metal. The trash started to build-up as you’d tread through it without any effort. Further on down the corridors, you’d find something sick. Pushing one of the doors open was way too difficult for one person to handle. All the litter compacted and rubble falling apart inside the rooms. It was no wonder to why half the doors wouldn’t budge. I shoved myself in between a small opening and managed to get inside what looked to be an old office. In this strange looking office, everything was trying to scare you. From an old vent sitting near the rooftop, you could see shadows of figures flowing through and casting around me. The lighting was pretty awful but the outside lamps really helped see in the dark. We didn’t bring any flash lights to avoid being caught by Disney patrol units. The security was always going to be high no matter what area you’d choose to explore. As I shined a red laser to let out dim lighting, I could see better but not too clearly. I shined the light on the left corner first, and to my surprise I found more trash stacked up against the walls. In-between some of the rubble and dirty surroundings, I could see what looked like a doll’s head. As if someone had been using a doll’s head to make costumes. Surrounded by darkness this experience was becoming very creepy. Even the outside infecting the inside was causing problems for us. I heard my friends shriek from their experiences outside too. Knowing I weren’t alone comforted me a little but having to find more sick evidence on why this place was abandoned in the first place; it’s pretty damn sick to say the least. My friends called me from outside, calling my name several times. Their voices bounced off the thick walls and slipped beneath the cracks leading to the room I was in. The voices lurking inside the office were being affected by the surroundings. Their voices sounded very distant although they were only a few flight of stairs up. As their voices continued, I could hear them sounding different and pretty sinister to say the least. The shadows reflected my misery from outside, as more and more strange unknown figures dived beneath the iron bars holding the wall up. As I moved my hands over the doll’s head below the rubble, I found myself wanting to dig deeper. ‘Really? Am I really going to dig through disgusting trash and rotting fruits?’ I thought to myself. I ended up doing it though, I wanted to find more of the doll. As I snapped a few photos without flash setting turned on, I managed to dig up the remains of the doll. Broken rusted metals and chipped paint all over the surface of the ground beneath. It looked terrifying, the eye sockets were all chewed out. Half the painting was firm and easily scratched off to make way for the old paint. As I left the doll sitting there, I went over to the two desks sitting side by side. I rummaged through some of the drawers, all covered in dust and very old cobwebs. I shoved my hands down small spaces in-between the gaps of the drawers. I found scraps and metals. Going deeper into the drawers, I found pieces of old newspapers that been torn up and left there. I pushed my hands down the back of the drawers and found something quite surprising; the corpse of a small snake. Yuck! I quickly threw it on the floor thinking it was alive at the time. As I threw it, it hit the wall with an impact on the skull. I left the snake near the wall, didn’t touch it. I snapped a photo from the distance but never managed to get clear one at the time. The dim lighting and the laser was doing no good in the darkness. I couldn’t see much, I could only see what I had in front of me. Anything in the distance or a short walk away was pretty much faded from my vision. The fog outside crept into the room and managed to create more atmosphere in the place. I ran out with my camera screaming at my friends and told them that I had found strange things down there. They laughed at first until one of them sulked at me. He then laughed and pulled out several objects that he had found from his search of the building next to mine. He had pulled out old pieces of newspapers and burnt metals. He even managed to find dead snakes. He pulled one out of his thicker pocket of his coat and twisted the snake’s neck to show it was dead. He then looked at me and smiled. I looked back at him and was wondering whether he had found anything else. At that point in time, more shadows lurked around us. The sound of wings flapping on repeat and squawking nearby creped us all out. He then pulled out two plastic bags from his left pocket and placed it on the table nearby. We looked at the two plastic bags as our friend spoke in his calm relaxed tone. “I found these. They were down the back of a cabinet. Some of the rooms I found…..they were locked.” I nodded in response and my other friend spoke to him in fear. “What… what are those?” “I don’t know. It looks like bones…” I opened the two plastic bags and pulled out what they had called bones. As I pulled them out from the plastic packaging, I found them to be actual bones. Some of them looked like bird wing bones, and others were shaped like small skulls covered in dirt. My friend said that he saw a little bit of dried blood smudged across some of the signs in a half-locked room. He then mentioned that the door was pretty creaky and was very hard to budge out of the way. Like me, he got lucky and managed to get through a small opening. He also mentioned that the place was full of strange insects crawling around the rooms and the sounds of mice squeaking below the floorboards. He told me that he heard something scurrying underneath him and the sound of squawking and pecking on the rooftops. He was right, I too heard some of those sounds. Whatever was going on below us had a much deeper answer and evidence to what we were looking for. At this point, the island had become a mystery. I didn’t know what to say… Tomorrow, I’ll tell you about my adventure through the underground and over ground. Apparently, the place is locked down. I was also told that there are more buildings sitting near the ocean docks. From what looked like an old map locked behind smudged glass. I could see our location, it was pretty faded but I could still roughly mark where we were. Half of the map looked torn at and some of the top layer was melting away near the bottom layer. It all looked pretty weird, but with rain and heavy hail, I guess you could expect everything to just melt away. It was rather acid rain or just snow and the cold over the years that caused this. There was no clear evidence left behind for us, so we moved on and adventured towards the hotel area. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Blog Posts Category:Journal Category:Real Life Category:Disney